


Oase

by kyungiseyo



Category: Original Work
Genre: #nulisrandom2015, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungiseyo/pseuds/kyungiseyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yahaha, postingan pertama :') Agak-agak curhat gimana gitu. Tapi demi memenuhi tagar #NulisRandom2015 atas ajakan planariang-san, jadi saya putuskan untuk posting di tengah-tengah persiapan UAS begini. Sigh. Mamah. Kangen ayam goreng di rumah. /lho/ /kok/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oase

**Author's Note:**

> Yahaha, postingan pertama :') Agak-agak curhat gimana gitu. Tapi demi memenuhi tagar #NulisRandom2015 atas ajakan planariang-san, jadi saya putuskan untuk posting di tengah-tengah persiapan UAS begini. Sigh. Mamah. Kangen ayam goreng di rumah. /lho/ /kok/

***

Entah sudah berapa kali Nacita membolak-balik laman buku tebal sialan itu, begitu pula dengan dengusan kesal seiring jemarinya membuka laman baru untuk menyibak materi ujian lainnya. Jenuh, Nacita menghempaskan punggung ke bantalan empuk sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit-langit kamar. Otaknya sedang malas bekerja malam ini.

Pasalnya, 16 dari 24 jamnya sudah “terenggut” kegiatan-kegiatan kampus lain. Terhitung sebagai mahasiswi kompeten dan dapat _dipercaya_ , Nacita selalu menyanggupi satu dan lain tugas yang dibebankan padanya. Belum lagi masalah-masalah yang menyinggung hatinya, mengingat sifatnya yang agak melankolis. Sepele, memang. Tapi untuk Nacita, tidak ada masalah yang sepele.

Terutama di saat-saat seperti ini.

Nacita penat. Pikirnya melayang ke tempat-tempat sepi yang berkabut dan penuh pepohonan rindang, dengan garis-garis klise sinar mentari yang menembus masuk di sela-sela dedaunan. Alangkah indahnya dunia bila ia hanya hidup bersama kawanan rusa, mengurus bajing dan urusan mereka dengan simpan-menyimpan kenari sebelum hibernasi, dan tidur di atas daun-daun gugur dengan kelinci-kelinci cokelat muda bertelinga pendek.

Uh, oh. Tidak ada tempat untuk fiksi sekarang.

_Waktunya belajar, Nacita. Besok lo ujian. Gaada ngayal-ngayal._

Nacita refleks menegakkan badan, kemudian membuka kembali lembaran-lembaran tebal dan menyusuri setiap teks yang sudah ia tandai sebagai bahan ujian. Mencoba menghafal kata demi kata, menyesapi teori demi teori – tapi Nacita lelah. _Benar-benar_ lelah.

_Oke, gue mending tidur. Besok pagi buka buku lagi. Maafin Nacita, ya, Badan. Nacita kebanyakan kerja ga jelas jadi kamunya capek._

Sembari beranjak ke ranjangnya, Nacita melepas kacamata bacanya dan menyingkap selimut tebal yang sedianya terlipat rapih di ujung tempat tidurnya. Sibakan selimutnya membuat Nacita mencium wangi yang rasa-rasanya ia rindukan.

_Hum. Wangi pelembut yang suka dipakai Mama..._

_Ah! Gue lupa SMS Mama! Kan, Nacita, ‘kan. Sampe lupa sama Mama._

Sontak, Nacita terbangun dan mencari ponsel genggamnya yang kemudian ia temukan di atas _toilet_. Saat ia membuka kunci layar ponselnya, Nacita kaget mendapati notifikasi _missed call_ yang menyapa matanya.

_Home Sweet Home : Missed Call (16)_

_Hah? Sampe enam belas kali? Ya Tuhan..._

Tepat pada saat Nacita akan mengetik pesan untuk membalas telepon yang sempat ia lewatkan, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

_Incoming Call : Mama Sayang! <3_

Nacita menyungging senyum. _Mama ini, anaknya ada sejauh apapun juga tetep tau aja anaknya lagi kangen._

“Halo, Ma?”

“Cita sayang, anak Mama... Kok teleponnya nggak dijawab? Cita lagi sibuk, ya?”

Cita menghela nafas. “Iya nih, Ma. Besok ujian, Cita baru pulang dua jam yang lalu.”

“Aduh, Cita...” suara Mama di seberang sana mendadak cemas. “Kamu nggak pernah lewat ‘kan makannya? Tahu sama tempe yang Mama kasih ke kamu udah kamu goreng? Beras gimana, beras? Udah habis belum?”

“Hihi, Mama, Cita nggak pernah lewat makan, kok! Tahu sama tempe Mama selalu Cita bawa buat bekel. Biar Cita ngerasa selalu deket sama Mama, hehe.”

Suara Nacita mulai tercekat.

“Iya nih, Cita. Papa juga rewel, nanyain kapan Cita pulang terus. Sampe, tau nggak sih, Papa minta sarung bantalnya diganti sama sarung bantal yang biasa Cita pake di rumah.”

“A-aduh, masak sih, Ma?”

“Iya, Cit! Makanya pulang deh. Lucu banget kalau sudah liat muka Papa waktu kangen sama Cita. Kayak mukanya Dek Julian kalau minta nonton Upin Ipin!”

“Ahaha...” Nacita mencoba untuk tetap melontar tawa, walau pelupuk matanya sudah dibanjiri air mata. Mengingat sang Papa selalu menjadi sosok yang tegar dan ‘anti-mendayu-dayu’ di hadapannya, cerita Mama tentang Papa barusan membuat Cita semakin ingin pulang.

“Cita nggak pulang sampai kapan, sayang?”

“Masih banyak urusan, Ma... Cita juga pengennya pulang, tapi banyak yang diurus. Cita capek, Ma...”

“Mama ngerti, sayang... Dulu Mama juga kayak Cita kok, banyak ikut kegiatan. Cita inget-inget lagi coba kenapa Cita pengen ikut kegiatan itu, dan pegang terus motivasinya biar Cita tetap semangat. Mama sama Papa cuman bisa mendo’akan yang terbaik untuk Cita, apapun pilihan Cita, semoga jadi yang terbaik buat Cita.

Mama yakin, Cita nggak sembarangan ambil job. Cita ‘kan udah gede, udah dewasa. Udah bisa bagi waktu.”

Pipi Nacita sudah kuyup oleh air mata.

“Cita sayang?”

“Ma...” balas Cita parau.

“Lho, anak Mama nangis?!”

“Gimana nggak nangis, orang tiga bulan udah nggak pulang. Mana tadi Mama cerita tentang Papa sama sarung bantal Cita...”

“Aduh sayang, Mama nggak maksud bikin kamu nangis... Maafin Mama, ya... Mama cuman pengen kamu tetap semangat di sana, jaga diri. Kalau memang nggak bisa, mungkin nanti Mama yang pergi ke kos-kosan Cita bareng Papa sama Julian dari Jogja. Ya, sayang?”

“Iya, Ma...”

“Jangan tidur malem-malem, sayang. Istirahat dulu, besok pagi baru belajar lagi. Mama yakin Cita kuat!”

Cita mengangguk. “Iya, Ma...”

“Oke deh, Cita pasti udah ngantuk, ya? Tidur, gih. Mama sama Papa juga udah mau tidur nih. Daah, Cita! Mama sayang Cita!”

“Daah, Mama. _Good night, Mam_!”

Sambungan telepon terputus. Cita menaruh ponselnya di atas meja, kemudian menangis selama beberapa menit demi merontokkan penat yang mengganggu batinnya.

Nacita kembali ke ranjangnya, menarik selimut. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar penuh arti. Tangisannya pun sudah berhenti. Namun, kata-kata penyemangat yang Mama katakan masih terngiang di benaknya. Belum lagi cerita yang barusan Mama sampaikan pada Cita tentang Papa.

Tuturan-tuturan yang membuatnya tersadar, bahwa Mama dan Papa tak akan pernah melupakannya, sesibuk apapun mereka. Sepenat apapun mereka karena profesi mereka masing-masing.

Mama dan Papa selalu seperti ini. Menjadi penyemangat di tengah kelelahannya.

Menjadi oase di tengah gurun tak berujung yang ia tapaki.

_Cita juga sayang Mama dan Papa._

 ***


End file.
